


【翻译】Self Defense正当防卫 by Speranza

by FreakTruth



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Consent Issues, Gay Bar, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1317277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakTruth/pseuds/FreakTruth





	【翻译】Self Defense正当防卫 by Speranza

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Self Defense](https://archiveofourown.org/works/683009) by [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza). 



**Part one**

所以这就是死亡了：像一台停止运转的机器。Edward Grady背后的匕首抖动摇晃着，然后归于平静。整个世界似乎都随着Grady的呼吸停止了。Harold的肺就好像两块结实的隔板一样拒绝空气的进入。当然，他一直都知道人体究竟有多脆弱，但像这样，眼睁睁看着一个生命的消逝，感受着这台机器的哼鸣声消失在耳畔……

Harold迅速抽回手，他的视野开始变得模糊。Grady的尸体倾斜着，然后砰地一声倒在人行道上，Harold插进他肩胛骨的匕首不经意地被顶撞得歪斜到了一边去。但在这下面，John Reese躺在那，面色灰白、呼吸困难，但很明显他还活着，他把Grady的尸体拍到一边，并且用空余的手挣扎着试图松开了他喉咙上的绳子。Harold凝视他片刻，陷入了一种令人失语的无助的恐惧中，然后他蹒跚着向前，他颤抖的手抚上Reese的脖颈。绳索已经深深勒了进去，他得把它解开。绳子松开后Reese下巴上丑陋泛红的擦伤就消退了，Reese俯身剧烈地喘息着，几声咳嗽冲破他的喉咙，发出粗糙的呼哧呼哧的声响：这简直是Harold听过的最美丽的乐章。

“我杀了他，”Harold听见他自己说，“哦上帝。我——Reese先生，我——”

Reese抬眼，伸出一只手，另一只按着他的喉咙。“这是，”他刮刮喉咙，咳嗽了几声，努力吞咽着，又尝试着说话，“Harold，”他试图控制自己的声音，“这是——”

但Harold看起来已经失去了基本的克制力。“我杀了他。我不得不这么做。他正在杀你，他就要成功了。这是正当防卫，”然后他快速的眨眼，因为在某种他也无法确切说出的意义上，这不是真相。

Reese跪在地上，托着Harold的手肘，试图稳定他的情绪，好像 _他才是_ 受害者。“这没什么，Harold，”Reese平稳地说，声音仍旧有点粗糙刺耳但每一个词都愈加坚定有力。“呼吸。”然后Harold就意识到他正在剧烈地大口大口地喘着气。

“是的，”Harold尽力说道，“但是我杀了他。你觉得警察会——？”但Reese没有在听：他正扫视着马路。周围没什么人——在这个时间的肉类加工区自然没有——但是那还是有人，Harold看见了。街区尽头的两个女人看见他们并且放慢了脚步：她们的距离还不足以认出他们，但作为纽约人的常识就足以让她们知道他们不是什么好人。Harold看向另一个方向：一个穿着黑色外套的慢跑者从河边回来了。然后一辆车出现在第十大道上：没有鸣笛，但是旋转的蓝色警灯一直在路上亮着，清晰可见。

Harold停下，浑身无力。他就要被抓住了。即使是Carter也不能——“快点，”Reese粗重地说着，拖拽着他的胳膊。Harold盲目地任Reese将他拖离Grady的尸体。但他们能去哪呢？两边都是工业建筑，安全门都关闭紧锁。接着是一家英国设计师开的精品店，百叶窗里白色的塑胶模特拿着难看的手提包。再往下是一家夜店，各色的灯光闪烁着，沉重的低音让让他们周围的空气都震动着。但他和Reese先生年纪都太大了，实在是无法煞有介事地混进这种场所。这不可能——但Reese正带着他到其他的地方去，一个他没有注意到过的地方。蜡吧，一个木牌子上刻着这两个字。那儿的窗子上挂着厚重的丝绒窗帘。踏进门时Reese的手从Harold的胳膊滑到他的腰上，温和而有力地为他指引着方向。

里面的气氛意外地和他意气相投。厚实的橡木桌子，还有像广告上说的很多的蜡烛。一个酒架占据了整个后墙，从地板到天花板。地方很充实，但并不因此拥挤：吧台前有座位，还有几个空桌，整个屋子充满了交谈的嗡嗡声。

“来吧，”Reese低语，带着Harold走向吧台。Harold无意识地跟着，把自己仍在颤抖的手塞进口袋里，抗拒着想要检查他肩膀的欲望。Reese蹭过两对情侣，并成功地运用他极具魅力的微笑博得了酒保的注意力。他点了两杯纯麦芽威士忌，然后将一杯递给了Harold，接着碰杯，动作带着点不期然的笨拙。于是发生了一点意外，Harold不小心把威士忌溅到他们手上，而Reese试图把他们擦掉，结果Harold袖口和腕部都沾上了威士忌。Reese不假思索地抚着Harold的肩膀和脖颈一侧，他的气息海啸一般压向Harold，Harold有些慌乱，但却并不厌恶这种接近

“喝一杯吧，”Reese说道，然后将杯中的液体一饮而尽，有点让人目不暇接。

Harold把杯子推开：“实话讲，John，我不怎么喜欢——”

“喝了它。”这低语完全是一种命令。Harold点点头，谨慎地喝了一小口。但这看起来并不足以让Reese满意。“全部。”Reese补充。Harold深呼吸，僵硬着身体，强迫自己把剩余的液体大口大口地吞咽下去。

他试图把杯子放下的时候不适感袭击了他，他想要找到个平面把杯子放好可是一直摇晃着不能如愿。“好的，”Reese说道，把杯子拿了过去，不怎么灵活地把它们倒扣回吧台上。“再来一杯，”他告诉酒保，Harold正准备抗议，他由衷地感到自己宁愿去监狱也不想再喝酒了，但紧接着杯子就又放到他手里。Reese温柔地说道：“为了我。”Harold凝视他片刻，一饮而尽。之后Reese拉着他的袖子带他走到酒吧后部，像提着把灯笼似的拿着他自己的那一杯威士忌。

在他们背后，警灯蓝色的灯光从丝绒窗帘的缝隙中渗漏下来。

屋子在烛光中移动倾斜着，一切都泛着威士忌特有的琥珀色，Harold的手放在一个铁制扶手上：一个螺旋梯，蜿蜒着通向下层。Reese在他前面优雅地走下台阶，一直向下向下，Harold僵硬的跟在他后面，不时碰到周围的东西，梆梆的响。“我就要——” _跌倒了，_ 他想， _我要吐了。我杀了个人，_ 然后他们踏进了酒吧的另一个房间，或多或少地跟上层的差不多。蜡烛，橡木桌子，和更少的人。酒吧不耐烦地瞥了他们一眼：“您需要点什么？”Reese懒散地举了举杯子，酒保转过身的时候，他推挤着Harold穿过了左边的丝绒窗帘。走廊，电话，洗手间（有两个，而且没有分性别）。洗手间很干净，接近完美了：蜡烛的光亮，新摘的花，润肤膏，还有肥皂。

这地方用来藏身挺好，但Harold不明白为什么Reese认为他们藏在这里不会被发现。他们只是这家酒吧的新客人。Reese让两个酒保都看到了他们。警察只要问问他们——

“Harold，”Reese说，打断了Harold的思考。Harold立刻转头看向他，Reese喝掉了杯中一半威士忌，“你信任我吗？”

“是的，”这个问题不需要思考，“无论何时何地。”

“那么就信任我吧。”Reese有点苦涩地说道。他把杯子放在花瓶旁边，松开他的领带。“然后原谅我。”他说。他轻柔地把Harold按在墙壁上，他的手滑过Harold的背心和胸膛。然后他自己下滑着跪倒地上，轻巧地解开Harold的腰带。很长一段时间Harold甚至都没认识到发生了什么，他太震惊了。Reese无视了他有点迟的笨拙的反抗。John压着他，解开了他的西裤，John的嘴——

Harold粗重地吸气，John的唇舌正隔着他的丝质内裤舔弄他的阴茎。“John，”他说，手挣扎着想要握住Reese的肩膀和头发，“你不能——”但Reese向前倾斜，含住了更多。他握着Harold的大腿，用自己的唇舌和吐息包裹住那片丝织物。Harold无法抓住Reese的西装，所以他拉拽着Reese浓密而柔软的头发。但Reese弄出的响声——凌乱的带着快感的呻吟和喘息，阴茎上温暖的呼吸——让他立刻、几乎是带着痛苦地硬了，在那一刻他没有把Reese推开，而是将他拉近，绝望地磨蹭着Reese的脸。Reese放任他这么做，转动着脸庞让Harold那被丝绸包裹着的勃起蹭过他的脸、嘴唇、下巴，然后他把拇指探进Harold的内裤，轻轻地把它拽下来。他含住了Harold的阴茎。

Harold呻吟着，身体印制不住地向后仰，感谢他背后的墙；他抓住Reese更多的头发，仅仅是为了不要倒下。他像是刚刚跑完几百米一样喘息着，甚至连挺身这样的动作都无力去做。但他并不需要，Reese在吸他，用舌头舔他，让他在他温暖紧实的嘴里进进出出。他闭上了眼睛，他感觉自己仿若置身缥缈旋转的云端，出人意料的快感席卷了他，打开了他。他朦胧的听到靴子踩在楼梯上的声音，似乎是从很远的地方传来一样。一阵极致的快感击中了他。他听到几句低声的抱怨：“看起来得匆忙些了。”然后他深深地滑进Reese的嘴里，在Reese的手温柔地抚弄他的臀部时惊呼出声：那是爱抚。然后他就到了，臀部无助地颤栗，阴茎颤抖着释放了。Reese的胳膊环住他——他的臀部和大腿——支撑着他，甚至用鼻子蹭着他的——

洗手间的门被撞开，Harold喘息着避开晃眼的探照灯光。“起来，”一个声音命令道，“对，就是你。”Reese没理他，他帮Harold整理好下身的衣物，扣上他的皮带，拽了拽他的背心，然后才慢慢悠悠地站了起来。Harold看着Reese瞳孔中紫色的圆点，感觉他看起来尤其放荡：歪斜的领带，泛红的皮肤，还有色泽光亮的有点红肿的嘴唇。Harold从来不知道Reese能 _弯_ 到这份上。

“嘿，别这样，”Reese用一种低沉而颓废的声音说着，谨慎地站在Harold前面，为他挡住警察的视线，“让这家伙休息一会。”警察把探照灯照到他脸上时他瑟缩了一下，然后光线又投向了Harold。Harold感到一阵突然涌出的恶心——像是被压制住的蝴蝶扑腾着——然后他捂住了嘴。Reese看起来一点也不为此困扰，他放松着肩膀，走过去拿起了那杯刚才被他忽略的威士忌。“外面是不是有，就像是恐怖分子还是其他什么人？”他问道。

探照灯又照回Reese脸上：“给我看看你的身份证。”

Reese看着他：“不凑巧，我今天出门没带。”

另一个警察抱怨地咕哝着：“我们这是在浪费时间。”但拿着探照灯的那个警察没有动。“你的脖子怎么了？”他问Reese。

Harold愣住了，但Reese的肩膀仍然很放松。“职业危害，”他回答，想了想然后补充，“和 _他_ 没关系。”然后为这念头笑了笑。

另一个警察再次说道：“我们这是在浪费 _时间_ 。”这次拿灯的那个警察厌烦地说道：“好吧，好吧。”他关上了他的探照灯，把它挂回腰带上。他警告地看向Reese：“我告诉你，伙计，要是我有空的话……”

“这可完全是你情我愿，”Reese回道，听起来有点烦，他几乎是立刻扶起了弯曲下垂的花，“我们是模范市民。”

另一个警察早走了，剩下的这个狠狠地剜Reese了一眼，也转身走了。他们模糊地听见他对着酒保嘀咕着什么。“嘿，我说了他们挺急的。”然后Harold明白了Reese自始至终都很清楚的事。他们是 _有罪的_ ，所以他们必须要 _有罪_ 。Reese只不过让他们的罪孽转移到无关紧要的事情上。

空无一物的胃在威士忌的刺激下抗议着，让他的脑子晕乎起来。他身上都是酒味——他们身上都是——而这正是刚才那出戏的重点。Reese引着他上楼走上马路，然后一只手握住他的胳膊让他停下。“保证你不会再想起来这些。”他说。Harold咬唇看向别处，他觉得自己做不到。他觉得自己实在不可能忘掉Reese灵巧的唇舌和有力的臂膀。“他不是好人，他会杀了我的，”Reese说道，哦上帝，他指的是Grady，他指的是——谋杀，“看看他杀的人。这是件好事，你明白吗？”

“是的，”Harold回答，“我明白。”他的诚意一定溢于言表，因为Reese只是点点头，拦了辆出租。他帮Harold打开门但没上去，他弯腰透过窗户看着Harold：“至于剩下的那些……我很抱歉，Harold。我不得不那么做。”他目光下移，斟酌着用词，然后耸耸肩，露出了个一闪而过的微笑，“这是正当防卫。”他说道。之后直起身，敲了敲出租车顶，两次。

**Part Two**

Harold醉醺醺的，筋疲力尽，毫无睡意。他躺在枕头上，闭着眼睛，一遍又一遍回放着他和Reese之前的片段，他记忆中的图景像胶片似的不断来回。他记不起上次他感到如此快感是什么时候的事了，而且是这么 _强烈而复杂_ 的快感：坚挺的阴茎迸生的快感，还有知晓Reese这么做的完全是因为他爱他的苦乐参半的情感。这是更深层的爱意，Harold告诉自己，一种比身体吸引更深厚更隽永的爱意，但他现在无法不去回味那些肤浅的欢愉：这些短暂的片刻不过是些廉价的代币，更衬托出与Reese身上所具有金子般珍贵的忠诚善意和感染力。Harold透过他的丝质睡衣抚摸着自己，颤抖着，回忆着Reese的唇舌触感。珍藏这些意外的片刻无伤大雅，这不是因为欲望，而是因为更加伟大而浓烈的爱意。Harold抚弄着自己，想让这些画面延续得更长一些，但他几乎无法承受住要高潮了。最后他躺在床单上颤抖喘息，他脑海中浮现出虚幻的过于亲昵甚至是有些冒犯的画面：他在亲吻Reese带着威士忌味的柔软嘴唇。这个他没有付出的吻，甚至比他们之前那不得已而为之的事更加美妙。

第二天早上，Harold刚进图书馆电话铃就响了。他皱着眉头坐下，拿起电话：“您好？”

“早上好，Harold，”Reese的声音传出来，“有号码吗？”

“没有，”Harold回答。没有号码，这片刻的休息简直是神赐，“至少现在没有。”

他们陷入一阵短暂而无法忽视的沉默，之后Reese才开口，好像在等着什么似的。“如果是这样的话，”他最终说，“我大概要休息一天。”又是沉默，这次短了一点。Reese补充道：“如果这对你没问题的话。”

Harold心一缩。Reese是在等着他说休息一天，鉴于他偶尔会这么做，但今天……好吧，今天他有点想看到Reese。Reese不得已才问的，但他 _从来不_ 问，也 _从来没_ 问过。事实上，Harold对他说放一天假的大多数时候，他还是出现在图书馆，手里拿着咖啡，坐在角落里读书。但今天——“算了别介意，”Reese局促不安地说，Harold意识到他还没有回答，“我回来的。”

“不，不，”Harold快速地说道，“这是我的错，抱歉。我刚刚走神了。今天你不需要来。如果出了什么事我会保持联系。”

“你确定？”Reese问道。

“是的，”Harold回答道，这回很快，“当然。”

现在是Reese沉默了。然后他说：“谢谢，Harold。明天见。”之后电话就被挂断了。Harold启动他的电脑进行一些常规的监视行动，桌面被分成四个窗口：巴克斯特路80号的前门；进线口；巴克斯特和贝阿德路口的公园；还有， Reese公寓的因为反着光几乎什么也看不见的玻璃墙。让Harold惊讶的是，Reese竟然罕有地拉下了窗帘：可能是因为不想把自己暴露在大片开阔的视野中；也可能是因为他（正确地）推断出，公园占去整条街的对面，几乎没什么有利位置可供监视，所以唯一有可能在监视他的人就是Harold自己。Harold设置好了他的面部识别系统，让相机监视巡察着门口，然后放心的强迫自己回归到自己的工作上来。他试图用技术语法符号和形式逻辑来淹没自己杂乱无章的情绪。

**——————————————————————————————————————————**

Harold不知不觉地投入了代码中，所以等他停下来去想他 _错过_ 了什么时已经是几小时后了。没有警报声，所以要么是Reese没离开他的公寓，要么他只是故意表现出这种迹象来躲开Harold的监视。几分钟的检查排除了后者的可能性：看起来Reese是真的没离开过公寓。这很奇怪，只是因为John通常会用他的假日做些琐事——购物，去干洗店——或者享受一下难得的娱乐：看场电影，在公园里下棋。Harold仔细检查着John家窗户的录像：他看不到里面任何移动的迹象。他思考着，双手托腮。

他可以打电话，这是最简单的事了。但这太不精明了，他需要一个不像托辞的托辞来这么做。但毫无疑问这是最直接——也是最不冒犯——的方式来获得他想要的信息。

但Reese的电话没开。

在他的大脑告诉他别这么做之前，他已经激活了Reese公寓里的三个麦克风和两个找相机。他知道他得在自己退缩之前完成这件事。Reese他——Harold在匆匆一瞥之后立刻起身走向门外。因为Reese脸朝下跌在他的红木圆桌上——这桌子是他的办公桌也是餐桌，一条胳膊垂下来。

他在四分钟之内就到了巴克斯特路，打破了他上回五分二十五秒的记录。Harold推开门，拿着急救包径直走向桌子。他提供的便利设施（应急发电机，抗电磁脉冲设备）中有足够的医疗用品，这都可以满足一个医疗兵或是一个小医院的需要了。

Harold走到桌子前伸出手，快速的在Reese的头发中寻找着伤口、肿块和瘀伤。这感觉侵袭着他的感官：在他手中缠绕着的Reese柔软的头发，周围淡淡的威士忌的味道，还有叮当一声——Reese的头靠进他的手中。他低下头，看到了倒在地上的威士忌酒瓶。Reese昏倒在上面。瓶子是空的。

“哦，”Harold大声说，“哦。”他温和地重复。他轻轻地让Reese又趴回桌上。他咬着唇，为防万一测了Reese的脉搏。脉搏正常——很有力。Harold把Reese的手小心地安置在他的头旁边。Reese的身体不再紧绷，他的皮肤因为汗水散发着微弱的光泽。他的嘴微张，有些口水流出来。威士忌的味道到处都是，让人作呕却又让人兴奋。Harold突然因为懊悔而不适：他又在回想昨晚的事了，那像是愉快的梦境。

Harold视野模糊了一阵，他强迫自己集中注意力想个办法把Reese搬到床上去。桌子已经在Reese的脸上留下个红印了。他的身体以一种不自然的角度弯曲着，肩膀歪斜，脚在椅子后头扭曲着——脚尖着地而脚跟在空中。Harold不能就这么丢下他：他得让他舒服点，把他的外套和鞋子脱掉——

Reese的眼睛睁开了，虽然他没有抬头。他眨了眨布满血丝的眼睛，Harold已经准备好道歉的措辞了，但Reese只是愣愣地笑了笑。“嗨，Harold，”他说，“我很抱歉，这不是幻想的好时候。我不在最佳状态下。”他试着抬起头，但很快放弃了。他闭上眼睛安静下来。Harold以为他已经睡着的时候，Reese含糊道：“我很抱歉，Harold；我不得不那么做。原谅我？”

Harold心有余悸地站了一会。然后开口：“是的，我 _当然_ 原谅你。你没做错什么。”

Reese张开一只眼睛。“我不会这么做的……除非我确定要这样。我必须得那么做，不是吗？”他抬眼看向Harold，为自己辩解。Harold安慰性地扶住Reese的肩，说道：“是的。毫无疑问你必须那么做。”Reese松了口气，闭上了眼，彻底地无力了。这次他没有再醒来，Harold看着他睡着很久，才允许自己离开。

**Part Three**

第二天早上Reese慢悠悠地走进图书馆。除了看起来有点累之外一切正常。Harold盯着电脑，决心顺着Reese的意思走。他擅自进入Reese的公寓已经侵犯了他的隐私：Reese有权决定他们要不要谈谈这个问题，或者其他的事。

Reese正喝着咖啡，他把茶和一个小白纸袋放在Harold面前。“Antonio尝试做的 _果挞_ ，”他说，“他送了一点让你尝尝鲜。”Harold打开袋子，闻到了杏和树莓的酸酸甜甜的味道，有点奇怪，但很独特。“我们有号码么？”Reese问道。

“有过，”Harold回答，“不过这回没用上你的专业技能。”他小心地撕开糕点的包装：是的，加了罗勒叶的覆盆子，撒了松子的杏。他吃过好几回了。Reese说谎了，但他为什么要这么做。他探究地看向Reese，发现对方有点期待地看向他。像看他对果挞有什么反应？他眨眨眼。不，当然不是。Reese只是想知道更多关于号码的信息。

“Marie Cherney，”他解释道，“七十二岁，寡妇，独居在林肯中心附近。她丈夫是个双簧管演奏家。这是我的初步调查。”Harold继续，只发现了这号码唯一一个还活着的亲人：她的侄子。“他还是她姑姑人寿保险的受益人。”

“哦天，”Reese靠在书桌旁，喝了一口咖啡，“所以你做了什么？”

“我给她打了电话，”Harold说道，对Reese的微笑回报以微笑，“恩，我觉得直接一点比较好，”他解释道，“所以我假装是银行的雇员，问她是否知道她的侄子给她投了巨额的人身保险。”

“她不知道，”Reese猜道。

“不，她不知道，”Harold同意道，“Cherney似乎很轻易地接受了她侄子欠债不还的事情。显然她早就有所怀疑。她现在正赶向银行，我建议她重新写一份遗嘱，然后立刻去警局做笔录。她得把她侄子蓄意谋害她的机会全都解除。”

Reese点头。“我猜他一定是做了什么蠢事，比如买点带砒霜的东西什么的，”他说着，坐到了皮革沙发上，“然后机器监测了他的收据。”他放下咖啡，拿起一本书。

“恩，想法不错。”Harold说道，转身面向自己的电脑，“我会让她的医生给她做些血液检测，以防万一。”他停下，抬眼：Reese坐在沙发上，专注地看着他的书。 _Antonio_ _没有新做什么果挞_ ，Harold想着， _他做这个已经好几年了_ 。

所以为什么说谎——显然这谎言是临时起意——而且是在这种无关紧要的事情上？Reese经常很体贴地给Harold带早餐，带着他自己那份。Harold咬了一口果挞：很美味，是这个城市里最好的了。Reese体贴的小举动太稀松平常了，无法挑起任何注意。所以为什么不直说这是个小礼物呢，在这么多早上的体贴地带早点之后——哦。Harold猛地看向Reese，Reese的声音在他脑海中响起。 _我不会这么做的……除非我确定要这样_ 。

他回想着所有的事情。他有点猜不透Reese的想法：Reese已经在他胆识所许的范围内尽可能清楚地表明了自己的想法。事实上，比这还要清楚。如果今天早上的示好是某种试探的话，Reese大概顾虑太多了。Reese在等待 _他_ ，这由 _他_ 决定——

Harold的心砰砰跳着，他起身绕过了书桌。Reese抬眼，合上书放到一边，看着他接近。他在Reese身边坐下，有那么一段时间他们只是透过图书馆浮动的空气静静地凝视着对方。然后Harold轻轻地握住了Reese的手。

Reese发出一声可闻的叹息，更深地陷进沙发里，露出释然的表情。过了一会，他反握住Harold的手，紧紧地。他们双手交缠着坐了一会，看着房间里的画： _燃烧的特洛伊_ 。

最后Reese转头看向他。“我一直很担心你。”他说。

“我从来没觉得你会让自己担心。”Harold说。

Reese惊讶地呼气，“我不会让自己担心？不，Harold。我会担心。”然后Harold的身体滑向沙发的另一边，因为Reese缓慢地倾斜着压向他。他停顿了一下，然后温柔地摘掉Harold的眼睛，把它放到书桌边缘。然后Reese的嘴唇轻轻地压在他的上面，Harold有些慌乱地抓住Reese的胳膊，然后是肩膀和西装。他试着把Reese拉得更近。Reese的嘴唇既热切又温柔，他是如此专心而用力地亲吻着Harold，好像几乎知道他在填补Harold最深切的需求和渴望。

这想法令人不安，Reese的情感不可能延伸到这种程度，对吗？还是确定一下为好。Harold转过脸，说道：“你担心了，对吗？为你自己，不是为我。”他的手抵住Reese的领口，为保存自己的尊严做最后的抵抗，“如果不是这样的话，我宁可不要。”

在他上方，Reese的表情在宠溺和恼怒之间摇摆着。“Harold，”他说，“专心。”然后Harold意识到Reese彻底地压躺在他身上，勃起蹭着他的臀部。Reese等待着，直到Harold呼吸紊乱地点头表示他明白了。“我知道你一向喜欢确凿可信的数据。”Reese说。

“好吧，你说对了，惊人地正确。”Harold承认，有点无措地把Reese推回去一点。Reese回到他上方的位置，发出了一声奇怪的 _轻笑_ ，Harold有点羞愤地拉着Reese的脖子用一个吻赌住了他的笑声。他还想要更多，既然现在它们都是无偿赠与的。Reese压在Harold的身上固定着他——Reese的修长的结实的温暖的身体——然后加深了他们的这个吻，旋转着角度打开Harold的嘴好让他们的舌头纠缠在一起。Harold放任自己在这种感觉中伸展轻飘。他从来没有感受过这么多，从来没有这么突然地感受过这些。

之后他意识到Reese在他身上持续地磨蹭着，不规则地呼吸着。 _专心_ ，他想，然后他尖声叫喊：“John，等等——”Reese低声抱怨， _就这样，_ _Harold_ _，就这样_ ，然后他挪动自己，手指在他们之间弯曲，解开他们的裤子和衬衣，以手术的精确度把它们脱了下来扔到一边。Harold在他的勃起滑过Reese温暖光滑的腹部肌肉时沉重地喘息着。Reese的阴茎在他臀部的缝隙间跳动着。

“我想——”Harold想跪在Reese前面，就像Reese在蜡吧为他做的那样。他想要向Reese回馈自己的爱，他想要Reese的阴茎在他口中，他想要这样，“求你了，John——让我这么做——我想要这样——”

Reese的嘴唇掠过Harold的脖颈。“我也想要这样，”他温柔的说，充分展现了连Harold都会赞叹的自制力，“但现在，就这样……”Reese的手握住他的，移动着知道Harold感受到了Reese温暖的勃起。他用拇指滑过尖端，然后缓慢而温和地，让Harold的头轻压下来靠向他的。他的理智在他们这种亲昵中逐渐流失。“……摸我，吻我。”Reese低沉地说。这是第一次，Harold让自己相信这也是Reese最深切的渴求。

“好。”Harold说道。他们在那里躺了很久，亲吻着，把自己推搡进对方手里。之后Reese颤动着到了。Harold突然就对自己的高潮失去了兴趣，这被感受Reese因快感而略微哆嗦的身体取代了。但之后Reese把两个人的额头靠叠在一起，闭上了Harold的眼睛，几秒钟之内就让Harold到了，让Harold像一摊粘土一样软乎地呼吸不稳地躺在沙发上。

他们保持相拥的姿势躺着，喘息连连。Harold看着图书馆高高的天花板，没戴眼镜还有点模糊。他的人生看起来又有了些急剧的转折，当然这发生的几率一直很大。“呃，”他说，“我们最好都换下衣服——”

“嘘……”Reese环住Harold，“别破坏余韵。我现在很高兴。”

Harold能做的只剩呼吸了。“我也是。”他说，紧紧地抓住了Reese。

End


End file.
